The invention relates to a bale lift device, a front end loader having a bale lift device, and a method for moving bales.
Devices are available for moving bales. Exemplary devices that can be used to move bales include any lifting device that has a pivoting bucket including boom loaders and backhoes.
A device specifically designed to move bales is available under the name BS-43 Bale lift from Westendorf Mfg. Co., Inc. This device has three teeth and attaches to a front end loader. No moving parts are provided. Another device for lifting and moving bales is available under the name Square Bale Push from MDS Manufacturing Company of Parkston, S.Dak. This device includes teeth for engaging a bale and a pair of hydraulic cylinders for pushing an arm against the bale for disengaging the teeth from the bale.
A bale lift device is provided by the invention. The bale lift device includes a back frame, spear member, and rotation axis. The back frame includes a first end, a second end, and at least one extension separating the first end from the second end. The back frame includes a first area for attaching to a loader hydraulic cylinder of a front end loader. The back frame includes a second area for attaching to a loader arm of a front end loader. The spear member includes at least one spear or tooth for engaging and holding a bale and includes a first end for penetrating the bale and a second end attached to the back frame. The rotation axis allows the plurality of teeth to rotate relative to the back frame.
The bale lift device can be provided having a push off constructed to slide along at least a portion of the spear member. The push off is preferably provided adjacent the spear member to help in removal of the spear member from the bale in which it has penetrated.
A method for transporting a bale is provided according to the invention. The method includes a step of engaging a bale with the bale lift device provided according to the invention on a front end loader of a tractor, and moving the bale to a different location. The method additionally includes the step of disengaging the bale lift device from the bale.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a bale lift device that relies upon the existing hydraulic cylinder of a front end loader to cause it to disengage from a bale without damaging the bale or causing a stack of bales to fall over as the bale lift device is withdrawn from the bale. Furthermore, the bale lift device is preferably provided without an additional hydraulic cylinder and/or control for operating the bale lift device.
The invention provides a means to allow the existing hydraulic cylinder of a loader to activate beneficial mechanical functions that otherwise are not available without adding an additional hydraulic system. In addition, the bale lift device provides for rotation between the back frame and the spear member about a rotation axis that can be located anywhere to provide rotation between the back frame and the spear member.